Make a Wish: Happy Birthday Mega Man!
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: Guess what today is? It’s Mega Man’s birthday, and the Blue Bomber greets it with a smile! Of course, many a surprise will be in store for Rock. Some good. Some bad. Some... unexpected.


Do you know what today is, everyone? Today is December 17th, or Mega Man's birthday! I'm so excited that the Blue Bomber is turning 32 years old today! To celebrate, I wrote this in his honor! Have fun!

(—)

Beep! Beep! Beep! Rock's shrill alarm went off at 6:30 a.m to his slight chagrin. Rubbing his baby blues, he clicked a button and turned the loud bleeping noise off. "Morning, child', Tabuu murmured groggily, 'ready for your birthday?" Mega Man's eyes instantly lit up! Tabuu was right, today was his birthday! He threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Of course, he forgot that he was alone.

Master Hand, who was nervous about Rock's importance to the Smash universe, had moved him into a separate room from the other 3rd party characters. While the privacy was nice, Rock missed his friends. Slipping on his favorite orange shirt and black shorts, Mega Man threw the door open and ran down the hall. His first destination: the Children Smashers room. Thankfully, he wasn't alone for that journey. "Pichu!', a familiar voice squeaked cheerfully. The translator clicked on and stuttered, 'Happy Birthday, Meg-Meg!" "Sparky! I'm so glad you're here', Rock squealed, 'I'm gonna drop by the Kid Smashers room to wish them well. If you wanna come along, that'd be swell! Let's go!" Sparky took her rightful place on Rock's shoulder as he began running again.

Five minutes later, Rock rounded a familiar ink-splattered corner to reach the Children Smashers room. Unexpectedly, young sailor Toon Link was waiting for him. "Hey! You're here! Happy birthday, Rock", he chattered. Rock's relationship with Toon Link wasn't the best, but they were pretty good friends nonetheless.

"Gimme a moment', Toon put his pointer finger in the air for a moment before shouting into the door, 'Guys! Rock is here!" Sparky was unpleasantly surprised to see quite a few people spilling out the door. Ethan, Lucas, and Dark Pit got to their feet first.

Lucas smiled sheepishly, Ethan wrapped his arms around Rock's left boot, and Dark Pit gave him a bro-hug. Once everyone else got up, they jumped and shouted, "Happy Birthday!" as loudly as they could, finishing when Ness handed Rock a stack of cards from everyone and a birthday-cake flavored E-Tank. "Thanks for the cards everyone', Mega Man smiled, ruffling his hair, 'what are your plans for today". Before anyone could say anything, Toon Link turned around and ran off. "Where's Toon off to?" Young Link scratched his head as his counterpart ran out of hallway to be noticed in.

Waving goodbye, Rock and Sparky departed for the Assist Trophy quarters, hopes high. The large purple and gold-plated door was hard to miss among the grey doors that dotted the many hallways. "As far as I know, there are two entrances to the quarters', Rock explained to Sparky, 'this one that Zero showed me, and to the spiral staircase on the first floor. This way is faster".

A few pressed buttons and a quick elevator ride later, Rock arrived in the infamous Assist Trophy quarters, located in the basement of the mansion. Similarly to Toon Link, Ashley, the infamous witch of Diamond City, was waiting for Rock, staring at him with her big black eyes.

Gesturing for him to come forward, Ashley darted into the center of the central living space of the assist trophies, covered in a large rug and different paintings (mostly of Waluigi). Rock followed Ashley to the center with haste, almost tripping on the elegant purple rug. Sparky peered over the shoulder she sat on and locked eyes with Waluigi, who began snickering at Rock. Confused, Sparky turned back around. Within moments, a red blue whizzed up behind Rock and two red limbs wrapped around his waist, hoisting him high into the air.

"Zero! So good to see you again!" Rock cried happily. Smiling widely, Zero set his little buddy down and wished Ashley well as she ran off to finish her To-Do list. "Here! I have a present for you", Mega Man immediately yipped, drawing a package from a secret compartment. The box contained a long, baby blue scarf along with a tiny teddy bear wearing a sweater. 'Aw, he's so sweet. I mean, who says I can't like warm fluffy things. I'm not perpetually hardcore', Zero thought whilst putting the scarf on.

"Happy birthday to you, too, Little X', Zero chuckled happily, pulling out a small blue box and putting on a slightly shyer smile, 'I made this for you. I hope you like it." Lightly taking the gift, Rock opened it and was pleasantly surprised to see a little key-chain with a mini Z-Saber on it. "Aw, it's so cute!" Rock smiled gratefully. "Wait for it", Zero added. Rock's Variable Weapon System (or V.W.S) started going off, telling him that something that could be copied was in his reach. Realizing what was really going on, Mega Man copied Zero's power through the key-chain.

WEAPON GET! Z-SABER and Z-ATTACKS!

"Have fun with that', Zero smiled brightly whilst keeping his calm composure, 'I picked out the moves myself, and Ashley helped me design the armor. Thanks for your time!" "Bye!" Rock replied racing out. A moment later, Waluigi poked his head out to get a 'wah' in, only to take a teddy bear to the face. "One rude word out of your foul mouth and the next thing that's gonna hit your face is white-hot laser, got it?!" Gulping hard, Waluigi went to go boss Lyn around. Sparky gave Waluigi a look as she and Rock left the room.

Before Mega Man could get fifteen feet out of the Assist Trophy door, a small white-gloved hand had its fingers pinching around his rosy cheeks. "Oh! Good day, Princess!" Rock stuttered, flinching from the cheek pain, Sparky doing the same. "Happy birthday, blueberry! I'm so glad to see you so happy for once!' Princess Peach giggled girlishly, letting go of him, 'I got you a present, sweetie!" "Oh! Thank you!" Mega Man replied whilst getting a red package shoved at him.

He knelt down to pull off the bow in wondrous, patient anticipation, and was greeted by the brightest shade of hot pink he had ever seen. Peach had made him not only a cake, but a sweater to go along with it. "Go on, try them out!" Peach said while her teeth gritted against each other. Nervous about what might happen is he didn't obey, he slipped the sweater on, Sparky trying the cake. Dear, goddesses was that sweater itchy. (Also, I tried a scrap of that cake. It was a sugar bomb. No wonder Mario likes it so much; he eats mushrooms all the time). "Thank you", he reiterated, itching himself. "Sugar-Muffin, you have it on inside-out. It's a trick sweater", Peach giggled with her hand over her mouth.

Feeling slightly dumb, Rock flipped the shirt around. He gave Peach a hug, turned to leave, and was immediately stopped by Samus and Gina. "Megsy, darling, happy birthday!" Gina squealed, hugging Rock so hard that he had to make an effort not to drop the cake. Sparky helped a little by holding the platter to Rock's hand. "I'll drop this off in your room, sweet-pea", Peach whisper-sang, taking the cake to his room. "Don't think we forgot about you, Rock', Samus smirked, tossing a fluffy white blanket onto him, 'happy birthday, kiddo". Rock thanked Samus warmly, taking the two closest corners of the rectangular blanket and tying it around his neck like a cape.

"Don't forget about me, Megsy! I made this for you too!" Gina pipped up, giving her crush a small red ribbon that almost fluttered in the air conditioning. "I heard you talking about your sister, so I decided to make this to remind you of her". Wasting no time, Rock pecked Gina on the cheek quickly, which turned a burning scarlet in response. Nearly fainting on the spot, Gina said nothing as she gave him a hug and ran off. Samus ruffled Mega Man's cocoa brown hair and followed Gina to the sound of a loud, "**Oh my gods, Megsy kissed me!**" Sparky cracked up, licking the icing off Mega Man's hands.

Peeking out the window on his way to find his brother, the sky grew dark with big black clouds over the horizon. 'A thunderstorm must be on the way', he thought, following a mural to the Final Smash Cameos room, 'Wait! Toon Link! I hope he's back by now. I never caught if he went sailing or not'. Proto Man, Mega Man's older brother, was a lot tougher and more skilled than Rock, but lacked his brother's empathy and security. The Red Bomber was playing cards with Wily's best robot, Bass, and the latter was so obviously cheating, Boney could tell. A green box sat adjacent to Blues' left foot, hitting it ever so slightly with sudden movements.

When the door popped open moments later, Proto Man threw the cards in Forte's face and dragged the box toward his brother. X followed suit soon after. "Hey, big bro! Sorry I couldn't come sooner", Rock apologized as Bass stifled a laugh at Rock's not-so-color-coordinated attire. Sparky signaled to the Earthbound characters to get Bass to shut it, and one of them stood up.

Once Poo kneed Bass where it hurt most, Blues began to speak. "I'll spare you the message you've probably heard all darn day, and just give you the present. Dr. Light and Roll have their gifts in here too', he smirked, 'and X got you a hat." X plopped a blue beanie with a white puffball on Rock's head, and Proto Man scooted the green box a little further forward, beckoning for Rock to open it.

Smiling gratefully, Rock opened the box, only to be stopped by a loud scream. "What the heck was that?!" Volnutt shouted. "It came from outside!" Futaba Sakura yelled. "Toon Link!" Rock gasped in fear. To his dismay, Rock was right. The sea was raging like an angry dragon, and a small green blur was in the midst of it. Zelda was trying to use her magic to calm the waves down, but nothing worked. Pit couldn't fly through the storm, and Palutena couldn't locate an eye of the storm for him to transport to. "Sorry Blues', Rock apologized, 'but my gift will have to wait. Toon Link's in a lot of danger!" With that, Rock set his presents down, set Sparky on X's shoulder, and ran outside to combat the storm. Paula kept Bass from doing anything drastic by whacking him with her umbrella

Freezing and soaked, Toon Link was being carried by the drafts of chilling winds that shouldn't have been able to so much as lift his floppy hat. His Deku Leaf had been ripped away by the waves, his ship had been destroyed, blasted to smithereens by lightning, his fingers were too numb to wield the Wind Waker, and Toon could faintly make out a white-skinned figure with black horns as he tumbled and swayed in the monsoon-type storm. A deep, penetrating, negative voice in his head drove bonkers as more sea water drenched him through to his bones; he knew it was only a matter of time before he either passed out from shock, got frostbite, and/or his muscles seized up from the cold.

But through all the chaos and the clown-looking man laughing at him, Toon Link swore he could make out a little fuzzy blue thing. 'Sonic? Marth?' Toon Link thought, trying to make sense of what he was looking at. "Help!" he weakly cried, reaching out to the figure in the rain. "Help! Me!" Toonie cried louder. 'It's no use', the invading voice sneered, 'he can't hear you! Your piece of the Triforce is mine, wielder of the Wind Waker!' Toon Link closed his eyes and silently cried, still doing somersaults midair. All he wanted was to show how much he cared. All he wanted was to give Ethan's friend a present.

When Ultimate rolled around, the villains had picked on Ethan for being 'creepy', and Rock saved him every time, no matter what they did. No one knew it, but Toon looked up to Rock in a way not many people did. While many people saw Rock as someone who was, for better or worse, a kind little boy, Toon Link saw him as a hero. Toon Link wanted to be like him, all confident and spry, with his cool gadgets that were, for the most part, effective and powerful. Despite Toon's energetic personality, he got oddly shy around Rock, making sure to be polite and mature in ways Ness didn't know existed. Of course, the warm memories only warmed Toon's heart, not his body. With the final smidgen of his strength, he cried out, "Rock! I'm here!" He felt something fly under him and a purple blur attack the white-skinned man before Toon Link succumbed to the cold.

What felt like a few minutes later, Toonie woke up to some people chatting about him. "Wow! Tell Dr. Light I really appreciate the headphones, Blues. And tell Roll that my friends will really like the music she got me. Toon Link _loves _this kind of music!" Grinning from ear to ear, Toonie hopped out of bed and tugged on Rock's blanket cape. "Oh good! Toon, you're okay!' Rock smiled, 'I was so worried about you!" Toon saw Elliot off to the side covered in cuts and burns, talking to Cloud. "What happened to Elliot?" he asked.

"Elliot fought Mordegon while I got you out of the storm he conjured. Apparently, Mordegon tried to kill you for the Triforce of Courage, and we didn't find out until he created that monsoon. Thankfully, Elliot found him in the center of the cyclone and defeated him while I grabbed you out. Thank you for calling out to me like that, but how did you know that I was looking for you?" Rock grinned curiously. "Just a thought', Toon Link chuckled, 'Oh! I got you a present too!" He searched his soggy tunic for a moment before brandishing a box from the pocket dimension of his item storage.

"Here! Open it! I sailed to an island all afternoon to pick this up for you." Toon explained joyfully. Intrigued, Rock took off the top of the box. Out of the box came a ragged red hat, followed by a brown fuzzy head. "Wow! I used to have one of these, but it burned along with Dr. Light's old lab when Dr. Wily attacked. I haven't seen Paddington in years!" Rock faltered, bewildered. "I know', Toonie winked, 'the place I went to was Lost Memory Isle, you may have heard of it, and I gave them your name, so they gave me this. And also, check under the hat." As if on cue, the hat fell off Paddington's head to reveal a gorgeous golden locket underneath. "I dug it up on the island. I know you're not the biggest fan of gold, but it looks good against blue" Toon explained, smirking.

Hugging his blue friend, Rock pulled Toon Link onto his shoulder. Confused, the latter gave a confused look to the former, who responded, "What? I can't lift a hero? Welcome to the Sensible Squad, little buddy". Toon's eyes got impossibly wide as he hopped up and down in excitement. "Wait to put on the necklace until we get to HQ!" Toon Link shouted as Sparky jumped onto Toon Link's lap. "If by HQ you mean my private room, then like a friend of mine would say, let's-a-go!" Rock replied, taking off with the rest of the Sensible Squad carrying everything the former forgot.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the first meeting of the new Sensible Squad', Elliot chirped, waving a flag, 'as we end off Rock's birthday, I would like to say that we all deserve some rest". "Uh-huh", Ethan agreed. "Sure", Lucas nodded. Dark Pit was already out cold in a sleeping bag. "Okay, but before we do that', Toon Link pipped up, 'Rock, put the necklace on!" Smiling, the remaining Sensible Squad members gathered around as Mega Man slipped the locket over his head. Not even Toon Link expected what happened next.

"Good to see you again, Rock", Hinawa's voice rang loud and clear.

WEAPON GET: HINAWA'S LOCKET

(—)

Happy Birthday! Angel is out!


End file.
